As technologies develop for display devices, consumers have higher and higher demands on an appearance and functions of display devices. A display device usually adopts a display panel including a liquid crystal display panel or an organic light-emitting display panel. A screen ratio of the display device is hard to be improved further because of limits in current technologies.
One the other hand, the display devices often have one display mode and cannot meet display needs with a large diversity for occasions of entertainments, offices, and so on.
The disclosed display panel and the display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.